Mudblood's Ferret
by YoursG
Summary: Incidences in the lives of out favourite Mudblood and Ferret!
1. One Where They Become Friends

A/N : Harry Potter belongs to the one and only JKR! This is a Dramione fic written as a part of a lost bet. For my friend Prutha!

Chapter 1 : One Where They Became Friends

Hermione was sitting near the Black Lake as tears streamed down her face. She couldn't believe Ron. Why would he have problem with her going out with Victor Krum? And of course, trust Ron to ruin one of the most enjoyable and pleasant night for her. The tears continued streaming down her face as she remembered all the accusations that he had made towards her. _Fraternising with the enemy_…. Well, he didn't remember that when he had stopped speaking to Harry after the Goblet had pulled out his name, did he? She had been the only one to stick through with Harry when he needed the support of his friends. She had helped him get through the first task. And he had the galls to call _her_ a traitor? Well, he hadn't exactly called her a traitor, but it had been close enough. _And it had hurt._

Lost in her reverie, she didn't notice someone approach her. And thus jumped in surprise when a soft voice called out, "Granger." She looked up to see Malfoy looking down at her. And a scowl formed on her face. _Of course, I can't even cry peacefully,_ she thought. She hissed at him, "What do you want Malfoy?" "Why, is it wrong to offer comfort to friends now, Granger?" Hermione glowered at him and growled, "Last I checked you weren't my friend. And I think that's going to be the same, _ferret_." Malfoy faked a hurt expression and said, "Well, Mudblood, I'm hurt at your declaration. And after what that Weasley brat did in the Great Hall…." Hermione glared at him. Malfoy sighed and said, "Come on, Granger, you know I don't mean it." "Do I?", Hermione hissed. A tired expression replaced her scowl. She sighed and said in a defeated tone, "Malfoy, even _you_ can't be that insensitive. Can you just leave me alone and not mock me for one night? I really don't need this right now." She ended in a whisper as the events of the night began replaying in her mind. Ron was one of her best friends and she really didn't expect him to be so condescending towards her for going to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum. And now, as if that wasn't enough, Malfoy had come to mock her.

She was quite surprised when she felt Malfoy sitting down beside her. She sighed, feeling that she couldn't get rid of Malfoy and buried her face in her knees. But she was in for quite a shock, when she felt a hand rubbing her back, soothing her. She froze and looked up to see that it was _Malfoy, Draco-bloody-Malfoy_ who was doing that. She looked at him with wide eyes and asked, "What are you doing, Malfoy?" He rolled his eyes at her and replied easily, "I believe it is called comforting, but I thought you might be aware of it, what with your surprisingly enormous brain-power and Weasley and Potter as your best friends." Hermione moved out of his reach even as she narrowed her eyes. She said in an angry tone, "Why are you doing this, Malfoy? Is it for some stupid bet? And continue like this and I might just pull in a kick for you. You know, upgrade from a punch…." Malfoy looked at her and said, "Believe it or not, Granger, I am capable of comforting people. And is it really so hard to believe that I might _really_ want to help you?" Hermione let out a laugh at this and said, "Well, given our history…. Malfoy, you have always mocked me and my best friends. Why should I believe that you genuinely want to help? How do I know that you are not just going to use this against me afterwards?" Malfoy winced at that but replied, "Granger, at least give me a chance. I am trying not to be a stuck-up bigot and you are making it difficult at the moment." Hermione looked at him as if he was speaking in a foreign language and nodded stiffly. He held out his arm for her, signing her to come closer. But before taking it, Hermione whispered in a silent and deadly voice, "If you use me or if I find that you were just here to mock me or anything like that…. Believe me when I say, that you won't be having babies in the future. Is that clear?" Malfoy gulped, his eyes looking alarmed, nodded and muttered, "Crystal."

Hermione sighed as Malfoy put his arm around her. She leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes in a tired fashion. For her, it was one of her dreams come true. She had always had a crush on Malfoy. Only Harry and Ginny knew about that, but they never brought it up with her, knowing that they would be on receiving end of the hex that would come through Hermione's wand, if they did. But they knew that at a point of time, she had fantasised about the blond-haired boy who currently had her in his arms and was comforting her. She knew that he was doing it just in the capacity of a….._friend_. It felt odd, calling Malfoy friend. But she guessed that they could be.

Hermione felt that she should head back to the Common Room. She sighed and released herself from Malfoy's embrace. She got up and gave him a small smile. She had just turned to go away when he said, "Hey, Mudblood! Friends?" She turned towards him and said, "Sure ferret!", as a big smile formed its way on her face. Malfoy retuned her smile with an equally big one on his face. Then Hermione made her way towards the Gryffindor Common Room, content.

As she entered the Common Room, a very familiar face came into her view – Harry's! she looked at him and smiled. Harry looked relieved that she wasn't crying or angry. Hermione approached him and said in an excited voice, "You won't believe what happened today, Harry…." And she told him everything, a smile on her face all the time. Harry was a bit worried about her, but he knew that if Hermione had decided to make friends with Malfoy, then he wouldn't stop her. Especially, if Malfoy meant what he had said about turning over a new leaf. And he knew that Hermione could take care of herself. But he also knew that he would personally take care that Malfoy was disembowelled and shredded to pieces properly, if he hurt Hermione. Because, he knew that she deserved to be happy. Also, it wouldn't hurt to have one less enemy, would it?

As for Hermione, she went to sleep happily that day, with the thoughts of her newfound friendship with Malfoy running through her head.


	2. One With the First Kiss

A/N : I am not JKR, so I do not own HP, unfortunately :(

Also, before starting with the chapter, I want to clarify something. This fic is more like a collection of Dramione one-shots than a complete fic. I will update new stories as they come to me, and they are going to be one-shots mostly, I will specify if they are connected. So, now that's out of the way, on with the story...

Chapter 2 : One With Their First Kiss

Hermione was reading a book. And no, it was not Hogwarts, A History, even though it was her favourite book. She was reading a novel. She always read novels in her summer. She loved them. It didn't matter what genre they belonged to as long as they were interesting. Also, it was a good way to keep in touch with the Muggle-world. She was so lost in the novel in her hand that she didn't notice an owl tapping furiously against her window.

She jumped when she heard someone call her name. she looked up wildly only to see Malfoy standing on the threshold of her bedroom. She got up quickly and pulled him in. She hugged him and asked, "What are you doing here?" That was when she took in his appearance. His hair was dishevelled, his eyes looked puffy like he had been crying. She looked up at him with concern. "What's wrong, Draco?", she asked softly. He looked at her, his eyes filled with pain. He took a deep breath and asked, "Mione, I'll tell you what's wrong. But can I – can I just stay here tonight? Please", he almost begged. And that was when Hermione knew that something was seriously wrong. Because Malfoy never begged, even when he was playful. She had never seen him desperate. That she knew of. She nodded and made him sit on the bed.

He looked at her and said, "Hermione, please don't kill me for what I'm going to do. It's just something that I've wanted to do for a long time, and now….. Well, now I need to do it. I'm sorry." Hermione looked at him confused. And then she felt his lips against hers. She froze for a second, before she complied with him. He pulled her closer, his arm going against her waist. His other hand cupping her face, his thumb brushing against her cheek, tipping her head up even as he deepened the kiss. Her hands went to his chest. He gently bit her lower lip asking for permission. She complied easily, opening her mouth. It was a slow kiss, but it was full of passion. It made her feel light-headed.

They both drew back for breath. Draco caressed her cheek with the hand that was still on her face. She leaned into his touch, her eyes closed, lips parted. She rested her forehead against his, as she opened her eyes. He was looking at her and the look in his eyes… It elicited a blush on her face, the intensity of his look. She looked down as she made to move away from him. But his hold on her waist just tightened. She looked up at him. He was looking at her, his eyes filled with awe. He murmured softly, "I have dreamt of doing this for so long. You can't even imagine. And you responding the way you did…. Oh, Merlin! You don't know how much I want to be with you. Be my girlfriend?"

Hermione gaped at him. She had always liked Draco in a more-than-friendly way. But she had always refrained from doing anything. Pushing down her feelings deeming them to be a crush. She was feeling a bit light-headed at this endeavour with Malfoy. And then she suddenly realised what he had asked. A smile broke out on her face and she nodded at him, beaming. She asked him softly, "Why choose to act now, if you've felt something for a long time?" "Well, I didn't know how you would response…" "Always knew you were a sissy, ferret!", Hermione teased him with a small smirk on her face. Draco answered with a smile on his face, "Only for you, Mudblood!" Hermione's jaw slackened at the sound of that insult. She glared at Draco, her eyes narrowed to slits. Draco sighed and said, "Come on, Granger, you know it's just an endearment when it comes to you, and I don't really mean it. Besides, if anyone else even _tries_ to call you Mudblood, you know I will hex the person to infinity and beyond." Hermione just laughed lightly at this. Then she motioned for him to continue. So, Malfoy did just that. "OK. So, now the Dark Lord is back. You know what that means. So, I thought, I better do this, lest I regret later on, in case I don't end up dead." Hermione looked at him with soft eyes as a sad smile formed on her lips. She laid her head on his chest and sighed.

Malfoy wrapped his arms around her waist happily, as both of them succumbed to sleep. Needless to say, the next day, a certain ferret woke up to the rage of father of a certain Mudblood!


	3. One Where He is an Annoying Git

Chapter 3 : One Where He is an Annoying Git (which is basically always, but still!)

Hermione was in the library poring over a book. She was studying for the assignment of Potions. They had to list the ingredients of Strengthening Potion, their uses and why they were used in this potion. Of course, she knew it all. But some extra research never goes amiss, she thought.

So engrossed was she in her reading that she never noticed someone standing behind her. So it came as a rude shock to her when her book was snatched out of her hand and snapped shut. She turned around to glare at the person, who happened to be Malfoy. Malfoy smirked at her, which just infuriated her further. She whispered angrily, "What are you doing, Malfoy? Give me my book back." Malfoy's smirk just deepened. He replied, "Aww, come on, Mudblood. You could come up with something more demanding, I'm sure." "Give my book back to me this instant, you twitchy ferret", Hermione snapped. She was irritated. All the drama with Harry and Cho, and of course, that ugly pink toad Umbridge. And Malfoy was pissing her off right now. He taunted her, "Ah, feisty, are we now? Well, I expected something better, you know, with you being a bossy, know-it-all and all that." He smirked at her stupidly. She was tired of this. All these insults. She was going to get back at Malfoy and he wouldn't know what hit him, she vowed silently. And exited the library fuming as Malfoy's laughter rang behind her.

Line Break

Hermione was sitting near the Black Lake poring over a book, studying for a Charms essay that was due a week later. When all of sudden she found herself drenched in cold water. She gaped in surprise. She quickly checked the book and was relieved to see that no harm had come to it. She had just dried herself when more water was poured over her.

She looked up angrily to see Malfoy smirking at her. She could see laughter in his eyes. She was too furious to speak. Malfoy approached her and said, "My, my, Granger, you make quite a sight, all drenched. Who knew you were hiding all those curves beneath those robes of yours!" Hermione retorted in anger, "Oh, right, I forgot that you had to resort to drenching girls in water while they were studying to see their curves." Malfoy's eyes narrowed at this and he said angrily, "Watch your tongue, Mudblood. You shouldn't be speaking to your superiors like that." Hermione snapped, "Abide by that lesson, you Ferret." And then she walked away, rage clear in her gait.

Line Break

Malfoy was sitting in the Slytherin common room, lost in his thoughts. He was broken out of his reverie by Blaise, who had pointed the wand at him and muttered, "Levicorpus", under his breath. Malfoy let out a small whelp and glared at Blaise. "Let me down, Zabini", he growled. Blaise murmured, "Liberacorpus", with a bored tone. "What's got your knickers in twist, Malfoy?" Malfoy scowled at Blaise, who in turn raised his eyebrows. And then he grinned, "Ah, I see! Distracted you from your _love_ thoughts about the feisty Gryffindor, did I? Well, don't mind me. Continue thinking about her and finding ways to annoy the hell out of her just to get her attention. Merlin knows, you need it!" Malfoy glared at him and then he sighed. He muttered something under his breath.

Blaise asked, "Didn't catch that Malfoy. What did you say?" Draco spoke louder, "Why doesn't she like me? I mean, what am I doing wrong? I'm always there to help her when she gets all bored with those books, I watch out for her and try to keep those two bumbling idiots, Potter and Weasley away from her, I shower her with my attention. What is it that I'm doing wrong?" Malfoy looked at Blaise helplessly, only to see him shaking with laughter. Blaise said, "Sweet Salazar! He has it bad for Granger. And he doesn't have a clue about what to do about it. Merlin Malfoy, do you even like her or are you just convincing yourself that you like her? Because Granger loves books and hates anyone who causes _any_ damage to books. She actually enjoys her time in library. And try to keep Potter and Weasley away from her? Malfoy, they are her best friends and she detests you more, the more you pick fights with them. Try to be mature about this, at least pretend to be. Talk to her properly, instead of calling her Mudblood sarcastically. Try to understand her. And most importantly, with girls like Granger, respect her." Malfoy looked like finally he had understood something important. He was thoughtful. Finally, this idiot understands, Blaise thought.

The next day, Slytherin were playing against Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaws had an edge with their better chasers. But Malfoy was a better seeker than the Ravenclaw seeker. Soon, he had caught the Snitch and the green had erupted in cheers. Others were disappointed, but Malfoy was happy. He was just about to enter the changing room, when he saw Hermione sitting all by herself at the Quidditch pitch. And as far as he could see, she didn't have any books in her arms or in her vicinity. She was just fiddling around with a galleon. He grinned. So, finally she had come to see him. He quickly climbed on his broom and silently flew towards her. As soon as he was close enough, he picked her up from her seat and flew upwards with her in his arms. Contrary to what he had expected, Hermione shrieked. She looked down and all colour seemed to have left her face. She buried her face into his chest. He asked gently, "What's wrong, Granger?" She replied furiously, "You bothering me, that's what's wrong. When we get down, I'm going to _kill_ you." "Come on, Granger. Don't be such a Mudblood! We both know that you are enjoying this. Being in my arms, up in the air. Isn't that what you dream about?", Malfoy grinned at her. Hermione growled in anger and smacked him hard on the face, forgetting that they were up in the air. And as Malfoy lost his balance, Hermione tumbled out of his arms and screamed as she fell down.

Hermione woke up. For a moment she didn't understand where she was. Then everything came back to her. That cocky bastard, Malfoy had found himself a great amusement in taking her up in air. And he had let her fall. Her face contorted in anger at this. That twitchy Ferret was going to get it. And he wouldn't know what had hit him when he did.

Needless to say, the next day Malfoy turned up wearing a red tutu that wouldn't get off him and kept saying, "Gryffindor is amazing" randomly.


	4. One With the Baby

Chapter 4 : One With the Baby

Hermione Granger had been feeling sleepy all day when she had no reason to. Her job in the Department of Mysteries was far too exciting for that. But, today, she was feeling very exhausted for some reason. It wasn't like she had done any extra work out of her ordinary schedule. So, she put it down to PMS and decided to go back to her work.

On reaching home, she barely made it to the couch before collapsing on it and falling asleep. She could barely move of fatigue and did not want to get up. So she fell asleep on the couch.

Draco Malfoy had reached home a bit early today. His meeting had been successful and he wanted to celebrate it with his beloved wife, Hermione. But on reaching home, he was surprised. Hermione was sleeping on the couch. Her face was all innocent and vulnerable, and she looked rather tired. Draco looked at his wife tenderly. He knew that Hermione was never one to doze off so early and that she sometimes had nightmares. But seeing her sleeping so peacefully, he did not have the heart to wake her up. After all, they could celebrate later on too. He gently picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He was afraid that she might wake up, for she was a light sleeper, you see. But for some reason, she was sleeping like a rock that day.

Draco placed a small kiss on Hermione's forehead and went to sleep with his arms around his wife.

Line Break

It had become like a routine now. Hermione would be very tired after work and would sleep in early. She would not even feel like waking up the next morning, and Hermione was a morning person. This had been going on for around a week when Draco started getting worried.

He asked Hermione one day, "Granger, are you alright? You have been sleeping early on getting up late for almost a week. It's quite unlike you, you know."

Hermione smiled at Malfoy's calling her Granger. Well, it was true… Old habits die hard. She replied, "Well, Malfoy. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Just a bit overworked. I will be better next week, I think. Nothing to panic about." She kissed him lightly and left for work.

Draco had just pulled a successful deal with a renowned apothecary. He had a day off. Also, being the owner of the potion-manufacturing company, he could take a day off whenever he wanted to. He decided to cook something for Hermione. Of course, there were house-elves to do such work, but Hermione disapproved of working the house-elves like slaves. She treated them with respect and expected the same of him.

So, Malfoy decided to cook for his wife himself. He decided upon her favourite bacon and cheese sandwich along with Yorkshire pudding. Soon, he was done with the cooking. He placed the food under simple Stasis and Warming charms and waited for Hermione to return.

Line Break

Hermione was tired and ravenous. She felt like she could eat for an army. She hoped Malfoy would fix something to eat before she reached home. Apparating home, she was greeted by the mouth-watering smell of her favourite, the bacon. But today, the smell just brought her lunch back to her throat.

She quickly rushed to the bathroom, Malfoy close to her heels. She emptied all the contents of her stomach in the toilet. Vomiting made her feel clammy. She felt weak and dizzy. All the while, Malfoy held her hair and soothed her. She leaned back against Draco.

Draco was alarmed at how weak she seemed. He cleaned her with some quick wandless spells and supported her out of the bathroom. He laid her on the bed, "Now Hermione, you sleep here. I'll fetch some Pepper-Up Potion for you. And I'll get a healer." Hermione replied, "Don't get a healer. Let's wait for a few hours. If I don't feel better, then you can call a healer." Draco shook his head in exasperation but knew there was no arguing against his wife.

When he returned home, he was vexed to find that Hermione was not in the bed. He quickly did a Homonum Revelio charm. She was in the bathroom. He quickly went to her. Caressing her face, he whispered, "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Why did you leave the bed?" Hermione looked down, blushing. She muttered something under her breath. "Can't hear you, Mudblood", Draco joked. Hermione mock-glared at him. She muttered, "Well, I was just going to do a spell to check something. My PMS is late." Draco asked her warily, "Are you implying what I think you are?" Hermione nodded, blushing.

Pointing her wand at her stomach, she performed a spell. Her stomach lit up in a beautiful blue light. She looked up at Malfoy, tears and amazement and fear in her eyes. He had tears in his eyes too. She quickly brought his lips to hers. Malfoy whispered in her ear, "I think we should do that Muggle thing too. I want something to mark this occasion." Hermione shivered and smiled.

It was confirmed. Hermione was pregnant with their child.

Malfoy showered his wife with attention and care like he never had. Who would have thought that the arrogant Slytherin gave excellent foot and back massages!

He helped her with everything as she grew larger and larger. He let her crush his hand when their daughter was born. He held their little girl in his arms and cried. He supported his wife as she entered the home with his daughter, Nymphie.

He had never thought he would see this moment in this life. Nd now that he had, he didn't want it to end. He had an amazing wife, a beautiful daughter… He was finally happy. Because he belonged with them, just as they belonged with him. Whatever people might say.

A/N : Ok, guys. That's it. I won't be writing any more chapters for this fic. If you want some specific chapter, just PM me.

Thank you so much for reading this. Please do R&R. :)


End file.
